


A Mermaid and her Reluctant Sailor

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, college party, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip doesn't like dressing up for Halloween. He managed to get out of it for many years as a kid but now it seems he's in a fix. His girlfriend wants to dress up and he's not about to turn Theo Burr down.





	A Mermaid and her Reluctant Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. Couples Costumes

            “Philip…you look…cute.”

            The curly haired college student groaned. “Fuck off Georges, I’m not in the mood.”

            “Geo, I’m going to get a drink.” William, Georges longtime boyfriend, said leaving a kiss on the top of his head.

            Georges leaned over to look at his best friend sitting on the couch. “Where’s your other half?”

            “She’s running late. She had a lecture that ran over.” Philip answered.

            “Well, I think you look adorable,” Georges smirked. “Your little sailor hat and that striped shirt. I just want to take a picture for the record book, first girlfriend that got Philip Hamilton to dress up for Halloween. She deserves an award.

            “Yeah she deserves an award alright,” Philip grumbled. “And don’t you dare take a picture. I’ll kill you if you do.”

            “What is she supposed to be coming as?”

            “I don’t know. She didn’t tell me.” Philip looked at his friend curiously. “What are you and Will supposed to be?” He asked.

            “I’m the night sky and Will’s NASA. He’s going to come explore me.” Georges winked and gave him a suggestive look.

            “Gross, I don’t need to hear about your drunk Halloween sex.” Philip rolled his eyes.

            “Agh! I told you!” Angie ran up when she found her brother. “Frankie, I told you she got him to dress up!”

            Philip wanted to crawl under a rock. “Can I please leave?”

            “Oh, Pip, you look so cute.” Angie cooed.

            “How did she manage to convince you?” Frances asked in disbelief.

            “I know!” Georges raised his hand like an eager student. “She promised a little bit of…” He started to make an obscene gesture.

            “Cut it out!” Philip gave his friend a deadly look. “Don’t talk about her like that.”

            “Aw, she should’ve had you dress up as Prince Charming, defending her honor.” Angie giggled.

            “Fuck off, all of you,” Philip said grouchily.

            “What are you two?” Georges eased off a little.

            Angie and Frances hugged each other close. “We’re two halves of an Oreo!” Angie said.

            “Just try to break us apart.” Frances mocked a seductive look.

            “Ew, Frank, that’s my sister.” Philip rubbed his eyes wearily. “Why is everyone making such innocent things sexual? It’s gross.”

            “Speaking of sexual.” Georges pointed behind the couch.

            Philip turned around and his jaw nearly dropped. He stood up to go see his girlfriend. “Hey…”

            Theo smiled when she saw her boyfriend’s stunned face. “Sorry, I’m late. I was a little busy luring another sailor into the water.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. She was wearing a long, shimmery maxi skirt made to look like a mermaid tail with a flared end. She had on a crop top with seashells printed on and her hair was let loose just how Philip liked it.

            “Another sailor?” He raised an eyebrow.

            “Jealous?” Theo smiled. She had found some fun turquoise glittery lipstick to wear and matching winged eyeliner. She’d placed a few gems around her eyes and cheeks.

            “Hell yeah.” Philip groaned. He had no idea he could be so turned on by a costume.

            “You look cute, I’m glad you actually dressed up. I was afraid you’d flake out on me.” Theo touched his cheek.

            “Nah, if I knew you’d look like this I would dress up as a rock if you wanted me to.”

            She giggled softly. “So how’s the party so far?” She asked.

            “Boring.”

            Theo gave him a sly smile. “Want to go back to my dorm?”

            “Are you luring me?” Philip grinned in return.

            “Maybe…” She started to pull him towards the door.

            “Aye-aye, mermaid, let’s go.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and left the party with her.


End file.
